Twelve Months
by NotLaura
Summary: For most of the Chosen Children, Life's a walk at the beach. Wonderful children, spouses, jobs... but the twelve months following the reunion of 2027 will change their lives forever. (Many couples; including Sorato, Takari, Daikari, Mimoe, Kenyako and mor
1. Prologue - August 1st 2027 - The Reunion

Well, here goes. My first attempt at something with numerous parts. I've got a lot planned for this series, so if the prologue isn't the best, keep watching for chapter one. There will be Twelve Chapters in all (One for each of the Twelve months) I've got a few things to get out of the way.  
  
  
Couples: Featured at some time in this story will be the following. Koumi, Jyoumi, Takari, Daikari, Sorato, Taiora, Kenyako, Mimato and Michi. If you know me, you MIGHT be able to figure out how it all ends, but I'm not sticking to my regular four couples.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea, and it came to me in a dream.  
  
  
Rating: The R rating is for upcoming chapters. I have all of the parts planned out already, so I won't write myself into corners (hopefully)  
  
  
Thanks: Many thanks to Lavender Ana who's beta-reading this for me! The first draft was FULL of horrid run on sentences ^_^  
  
  
As always, I like reviews, they make me very happy... so... REVIEW!  
  
  
  
  
  
Twelve Months  
  
  
  
By: Laura  
  
  
  
  
Prologue: August 1st 2027 - The Reunion  
  
  
  
  
  
I am an outsider, an observer, not meant for the spotlight. I wasn't meant to observe the sacred exchanges between former heroes. The glances from one to another detailing years of strong friendship. The understanding that could only be built from mutual respect. The smiles of those truly comfortable around a certain group of people.  
  
  
I wasn't meant to share that aspect of my husband's life. Every year on the first of August, he and our daughter head to the Digital World. Every year on the first of August they return with stories. The games of tag played with Tyler Ishida and Tomaya Ichijouji, or the latest antics of business mogul Davis Motomiya. Every year on the first of August I smile, and listen, and thank whatever deity may exist that my family has been so blessed.  
  
  
It's an unspoken rule that the spouses of the Japanese chosen children find other things to do on the first of August. I myself have no problem with it, it leaves me time to grade papers. Although I never met her while she was alive; I've been told Catherine Takaishi was fine with the arrangement. I never met Mimi Tachikawa-Samson, nor her husband Michael, but from what my own husband has told me, everyone was thrilled when she finally left him. Lialis Hozumi-Kamiya and Theresa Kido both seemed a little too pleased to have their respective husbands out of the house for a day, and it didn't surprise me much when Joe and Theresa announced their divorce. Toicy Hida, who is one of the nicest women I've ever met, also loves the idea of letting her daughter and husband bond. All in all, I'd say the arrangement works for everybody.  
I've met most of the Digi-destined over the years. Tai Kamiya is a devoted father to his son, and a devoted husband to his wife, Lialis Hozumi-Kamiya. Can't say I like her much, she's a little too demanding and outspoken for my tastes.  
  
  
Tai's little sister, Kari Kamiya was my daughter's kindergarten teacher three years ago. She's a wonderful woman, and an excellent mother to her adopted son.  
  
  
I first met Matt and Sora Ishida at their wedding, before I was married. I was shocked when they announced their divorce three years ago. I've become friends with them both, and am happy to say neither of them harbor any resentment towards the other. Their older son, Tyler is in my daughter's class at school.  
  
  
I've met Joe Kido many times, as he and my husband are good friends. His ex-wife, Theresa wasn't the world's nicest woman. Upon their divorce I was glad to hear Joe had full custody of their only son.  
TK Takaishi; Matt's younger brother was unable to make our wedding, he was living in France with his grandfather. Nobody really saw him much except at the reunions. I learned from my husband he had married an old friend of his, named Catherine. They had one son. His novels about the Digital World become popular, so it wasn't hard to keep track of his life, many people were shocked upon the murder of his wife.  
  
  
I've never met Mimi Tachikawa-Samson, since she lives in America, but I have seen her television show. My husband won't talk about her much. Joe once told me there was some bad blood between them in the past. When Mimi left her husband, actor Michael Samson, it was all over the tabloids. It was a very messy custody battle for their young son, but she eventually won.  
  
  
Ken and Yolei Ichijouji are close friends of our family. Yolei was a bridesmaid in my wedding party. They have one of those wonderful marriages that everyone wishes for.  
  
  
I'd heard a lot about Davis Motomiya, but nothing prepared me for our first meeting. That's a story for another time, but I will say one thing, I'll never look at Banana Cream Pie the same way ever again. He lives with a wonderful woman, Kevlyn Azuno, the mother of his son. I've also become good friends with her.  
  
  
Cody Hida is the digi-destined I see the most of though; merely because his wife, Toicy is my younger cousin. I introduced them, and they were married less than six months later.  
  
  
All of the Japanese Digi-destined have had their ups and downs, my husband and I included, but they've always stayed tied together throughout everything. There are times I feel unimportant in the scheme of things. There are times I wish I could go to those reunions, but I know for a fact that there is nothing that could've prepared myself, my family, or any of the other digi-destined for the twelve months after the Reunion of 2027.  
  
  
~Anaia Izumi  
  
  
------  
  
  
"Mom, Sam pushed me!"  
  
  
"Tyler's pulling my hair!"  
  
  
"Come catch me, Kyelli!"  
  
  
Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi smiled, and watched the children running around the secluded meadow in the Digital World. Another year, another Digi-destined reunion, a million wonderful new memories. He loved these meetings, loved seeing everyone together. He interacted with some on a nearly weekly basis, like Joe, Cody, Ken and Yolei. Others, such as Matt, Tai, Sora and Kari, he ran into on occasion, but not often. Then there were those like TK, Davis and Mimi he saw once a year, at these reunions. These gatherings were a time to put aside differences, to smile, and laugh and forget about the world outside of their paradise.  
  
  
With a smile, Izzy leaned against a tree and grinned. Nearby, his daughter, Kyelli played tag with Tomaya Ichijouji and KC Motomiya.  
  
  
"Hey Izzy."  
  
  
"Hey Joe."  
  
  
The doctor leaned against the tree beside his friend. "You look happy, as usual." He observed. "Little wife keeping you busy?"  
  
  
Izzy rolled his eyes at the use of the word little. "Why does everyone find it so funny that Anaia's taller than me?"  
  
  
Joe cracked a small smile, a rarity with him lately. "I apologize, I just felt like a break into humor."  
  
  
"Really not a problem my friend." Izzy assured him. "You need to bring Jay over for dinner sometime soon, he and Kyelli get along really well. You know Anaia adores you both."  
  
  
"Anaia adores everyone." Joe muttered. "Except possibly Davis, I'm pretty sure she's afraid of him."  
  
  
"Isn't everyone?" The two men glanced over as Kari Kamiya approached them. "Hello boys." She grinned at them, and kissed each of their cheeks. "Has life been treating you well?"  
  
  
Joe snorted softly, and Izzy grinned. "Oh yes. And what about you? I hear your son was having some trouble."  
  
  
Kari's smile only widened. "Gareth is a wonderful boy, he's just having some troubles adjusting to a new school. He's now going to the school I work at, I felt it would be best for him."  
  
  
Izzy nodded, but didn't voice his opinion on the situation. He had met Gareth Kamiya, and felt that coddling was the last thing the troubled young boy needed.  
  
  
"Hey, Izzy, Over here!" He turned and saw Yolei Ichijouji waving her arms frantically. A wide grin was plastered on her face.  
  
  
"Pardon me, Kari, Joe." He nodded at his friends and jogged over to where Yolei was beckoning him.  
  
  
The Ichijouji's oldest child, Tomaya grabbed at his hand eagerly. His own daughter, Kyelli soon latched on to the other one. Yolei grinned at him. "I see you've got a few parasites." She commented.  
  
  
"I just can't seem to get rid of them." Izzy's voice was completely dry.  
  
  
"You know what I find works best when dealing with unwanted pests?"  
  
  
Izzy and Yolei grinned at each other. "Tickling!" They shouted in unison, grabbing their respective daughters and tickling them.  
  
  
The two young girls started giggling uncontrollably, and Tomaya started shouting for her younger brother, Sam.  
  
  
"I'm not helping you Maya! Girls have cooties!" He called from where he was seated with Brady Kamiya.  
  
  
Izzy and Yolei released the girls who ran off giggling.  
  
  
"Now that that's over with, what did you need me for?" Izzy shoved his hands into his pockets.  
  
  
"Well, Tomaya asked if Kyelli could sleep over tonight. I said I was fine as long as you were okay with it."  
  
  
"Fine with me, I'd love to have a night alone with Anaia."  
  
  
"Great! I'll go tell the girls." Yolei ran off towards where Tomaya and Kyelli were chasing Sam and Brady, attempting to give them girl cooties.  
  
  
"Izzy?"  
  
  
He spun around, and found himself face to face with Mimi Tachikawa-Samson. "Hello Mimi."  
  
  
------  
  
  
Tai Kamiya stretched and leaned against his elbows, watching the children. "Lialis is wonderful, I couldn't ask for a better woman to be my wife."  
  
  
"Awesome!" Davis laughed. "Kevlyn kicks ass, we have this great arrangement... sex, a kid, yet no mushy feelings to screw everything up."  
  
  
"How can you live like that?" Sora asked, shaking her head.  
  
  
Davis shrugged. "We just do."  
  
  
Matt muttered something under his breath, and Tai laughed softly. Davis would never change, that was something he'd put his money on any day.  
  
  
From nearby, TK rested his chin on his knees and watched everyone. Izzy and Mimi appeared to finally be speaking to each other. That was a good sign. The two of them had done nothing but glare for the past twelve years. It wasn't that TK couldn't sympathize with Izzy. Mimi had run off with Michael leaving him all alone, but Izzy had fallen in love with Anaia, and Mimi had gotten hers. You'd think he'd at least tolerate her presence.  
  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?"  
  
  
TK glanced up and smiled at Ken. "They don't go that cheap."  
  
  
"Naturally, you're a best-selling novelist, your drool is probably collected and spooned to monkeys to get them to write Shakespeare."  
  
  
TK blinked.  
  
  
Ken shrugged. "Sorry, too many cartoons with the kids."  
  
  
"Cartoons, eh?" Cody joined the two men. "I wish Amelia would watch cartoons, she prefers to watch court shows."  
  
  
"Like father, like daughter." Ken laughed.  
  
  
That was the tone of the reunion, laughter and memory, just as all the reunions before it. While everyone was different, things were still the same. It wouldn't be until the next reunion when the Japanese Chosen Children would realize just how much could change in twelve short months...  
  
  
------  
  
  
I was an outsider, an observer, not meant for the spotlight. I wasn't allowed to observe the sacred exchanges between former heroes. The glances from one to another detailing years of strong friendship. The understanding that could only be built from mutual respect. The smiles of those truly comfortable around a certain group of people.  
  
  
The changes a group of people can undergo in the course of twelve short months can be phenomenal. The breakdown of lives. The attempts to put the pieces back together again. The dance of human emotion caused by uncontrollable circumstances. In the course of twelve short months, it happened.  
  
  
There was death, and life. Betrayal and rebirth. The next time all twelve of the Digi-destined would meet up, so much would have changed. So many people would be different… so many hearts would be broken, and rebuilt...  
  
  
Throughout those months I was the watcher, a fly on the wall living in my paradise, untouched by change. The watchers are often those who get the best stories. The watchers are those who see, and feel, and experience the most, merely from their vantage point.  
  
  
I watched, I observed, and I felt what those twelve did. I know for a fact that there is nothing that could've prepared myself, my family, or any of the other digi-destined for the twelve months after the Reunion of 2027.  
  
  
~Anaia Izumi  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
  
------  
  
  
  
  
Well, that was the prologue. A lot more will happen in the next chapters, I promise. The prologue is simply to give an overview of where everybody is in their lives.  
  
  
  
Chapter One: August 2027 - Misplaced Trust  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai leaves the reunion to find a surprise waiting for him. A night out on the town for Davis may cause more trouble than it's worth, and Mimi runs into an old friend while visiting Odaiba. All that and more in the next chapter...  
  
  
  
Review! Review! Review!  



	2. Chapter One - August 2027 - Misplaced Tr...

  
Well, here's the next exciting installment to my story! Thanks again to my wonderful beta-reader Lavender Ana! Sorry it took so long, Chapter two should come out much faster. It's already half-written!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, or the song. Don't sue... I'll kill you if you take away my air conditioning! :)  
  
Review, Review, Review!  
  
Also; Today (the 8th) We set a new record for temperature here... 37 Celcius... *thnks Kami for her air-conditioning*  
  
  
  
  
TWELVE MONTHS  
  
  
By: Laura  
  
  
  
Chapter One: August 2027 - Misplaced Trust  
  
  
  
  
August. It started out so wonderfully. Everyone was ecstatic after the reunion, they always were. Seeing old friends, laughing with them, reliving their past... It started so innocently, so beautifully.  
  
  
Alas, but beauty fades and withers. Love is unrequited, wounds are worsened, and trust is misplaced.  
  
  
All in the month of August.  
  
  
~Anaia Izumi  
  
  
------  
  
  
Perfect. That was the only word Tai Kamiya could think of to describe his life. He had a beautiful wife, Lialis Hozumi-Kamiya. Just thinking of her caused a large grin to overtake his features. She had hair blonder than either Matt or TK's, eye's greener than Cody's would ever be... Together, they had something truly beautiful.  
  
  
Their son, Brady Kamiya, was an exact copy of his father, right down to his adventurous spirit. With the two of them in his life, along with his sister and nephew, Tai was living the life he had always dreamed of.  
  
  
He whistled softly as he and Brady walked the streets of Odaiba towards home.  
  
  
"Dad?"  
  
  
He smiled, and scooped the little boy up onto his back. "Yeah, Brady?"  
  
  
"Gareth said some stuff to me..."  
  
  
Tai groaned inwardly. As much as he loved his nephew, the boy had some very serious issues. Nobody had objected when Kari decided to adopt, Tai himself had encouraged it. She made the decision shortly after the birth of Davis' son and the announcement of TK and Catherine's wedding. Kari had adopted Gareth when he was three years old. While the boy had seemed fine, everyone close to Kari knew there were problems.  
  
  
Gareth got into fights at school, had been held back twice, and rejected affection from nearly everyone. Wondering exactly what had been said to his son this time, Tai questioned him further.  
  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
  
"He said that Mommy doesn't love us."  
  
  
Tai frowned. "I don't know why he'd say that, sport. Mommy loves us very much."  
  
  
"He said Mommy doesn't love anyone, that no girls can love anyone."  
  
  
His frown deepened. "Sometimes your cousin says things he doesn't really mean, Brady. You just have to ignore him. Mommy loves us, Aunt Kari loves Gareth, Mimi loves Patrick, Yolei loves Maya, Sam and Fiella. Saying that no girls can love anyone is silly."  
  
  
Brady's small arms wrapped around his father's neck from behind. "Can we get ice cream, Daddy?" He asked, the crisis averted.  
  
  
Tai smiled. "Sundaes."  
  
  
------  
  
  
"Honey, I'm home!" Izzy Izumi smiled, and shut the door to his family home behind him. Outside, it was already beginning to grow dark. His wife entered from the study, and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
  
"Where's Kyelli?"  
  
  
"At Ken and Yolei's." Izzy smiled, and pulled his wife into his arms. Anaia Izumi wasn't what most people would call beautiful, but to him she was a goddess. Her dark black hair, which fell to just above her shoulders was pulled into a loose pony tail. A pair of small glasses rested on her nose, covering chocolate coloured eyes. He kissed her again.  
  
  
Anaia laughed, and patted his shoulder. "Not right now dear, I still have three more essays to grade."  
  
  
"I'll never understand why you volunteer to teach summer school."  
  
  
She shrugged. "It's fun."  
  
  
"God knows you must be everyone's favourite drama teacher."  
  
  
"Izzy," She looked at him over her glasses, brows raised. "I'm the only drama teacher at Odaiba High." She pushed him gently away. "How was the reunion?"  
  
  
"Same as every year. Davis sends his love."  
  
  
She shivered slightly. "And hopefully not his Banana Cream Pie."  
  
  
Izzy smirked. "It was a lot of fun. Tai talked endlessly about Lialis, as usual."  
  
  
Anaia made a slight face. "I don' like her."  
  
  
"None of us do. But if she makes Tai happy, that's all that matters."  
  
  
"How was everybody else?"  
  
  
Izzy's eyes drifted away from hers. "I spoke to Mimi." He said, finally.  
  
  
"I see. You've never told me what happened between you two, you know."  
  
  
"It's what didn't happen, 'Nai." He headed into the kitchen, with her in tow. "She and I were together when we were younger, but the next time I spoke with her, she was engaged to Michael." Izzy shrugged. "Never said a word to me, just ran off and got engaged."  
  
  
"I see."  
  
  
He took Anaia's hand in his. "I don't have any feelings for her, I'm just upset with her over the entire principle of the matter."  
  
  
"If you say so."  
  
  
"'Nai..."  
  
  
She giggled. "I love you Izzy, but there are times you have the mental capacity of a Blueberry scone." She kissed him fondly.  
  
  
"Why thank you."  
  
  
They kissed again.  
  
  
------  
  
  
"Mommy!" Amelia Hida launched herself into the open arms of her mother. "We had so much fun, Mommy!"  
  
  
Her mother, Toicy laughed. "You always have fun."  
  
  
Following his daughter, Cody Hida embraced Toicy. "She's allowed, dear."  
  
  
Toicy smiled, and tucked a strand of light brown hair behind her ear. "I never said she wasn't."  
  
  
Amelia disentangled herself from between her parents. "Can I call Tomaya?" She looked up at them with pleading eyes. "Kyelli's staying over there, and I wanna hear everything they talk about!"  
  
  
Toicy shrugged and looked at her husband. "It's alright with me, but you'll have to ask Daddy."  
  
  
The little girl's large olive eyes became fixed on her father's identical ones. "Please Daddy?"  
  
  
"Alright, but not for long. You need to get some sleep tonight."  
  
  
She squealed softly and dashed towards her bedroom. Toicy laughed, watching her. Cody smiled, and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. "Those three are getting to be inseparable." He mused.  
  
  
"That's wonderful, she needs more friends." She turned in his arms to face him. "How is everyone, anyway?"  
  
  
"Same as always. We had a great time."  
  
  
"You always do." She brushed her lips against his.  
  
  
Cody smiled and tightened his grip on her. "One day you're gonna meet everyone. You'd just adore Mimi. I know you own every last one of TK's books, not sure if I should introduce you two."  
  
  
Toicy giggled. "He's single, isn't he?" She batted her eyelashes, then started laughing. "Oh Cody, you know I could never love anyone but you."  
  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
  
------  
  
  
"Hello? Ichijouji residence, Yolei speaking."  
  
  
"Hey Yolei, it's Kevlyn."  
  
  
"Oh, hello. Is Davis back from the reunion yet?"  
  
  
Kevlyn Azuno sighed into the phone. "Well, yes and no. He came home and dropped KC off, but he's out doing God knows what with Matt and TK."  
  
  
"Oh, right. I knew that." Yolei smacked herself gently. "They already came by and picked Ken up, too."  
  
  
"Men, pah." Kevlyn basically snorted. She'd been living with Davis for twelve years, was the mother of his son. "Hopefully they don't intend to pick up Izzy, the last thing Anaia needs is another encounter with Davis."  
  
  
Yolei laughed softly. "They won't go see Izzy." She assured her. "Kyelli's sleeping over here, and I made Ken promise to get them to give the Izumi's a night alone."  
  
  
"For what? She'll grade papers and he'll play on his little computer."  
  
  
"Don't insult computers Kevlyn. Anyway, I know you too well by now, there's got to be a reason you're calling aside from checking up on me."  
  
  
"I just wanted to know how Davis seemed. You know, at the reunion today."  
  
  
"He was regular old Davis."  
  
  
"That's what I was afraid of." Even over the phone Yolei could hear the defeated note in the woman's voice.  
  
  
"What do you mean?" She questioned.  
  
  
Kevlyn made a face. "Just the usual problem, Yolei."  
  
  
"He does love you, Kevlyn. It's just hard for him to admit it."  
  
  
"Sometimes I don't know. You'd think after twelve years it would get easier."  
  
  
"We've had this conversation a thousand times." Yolei's tone was soothing. "If It really bothers you this much, you should talk to him."  
  
  
"I guess..."  
  
  
------  
  
  
Brady Kamiya wiped the remnants of strawberry ice cream off of his chin, and grinned proudly at his dad. "Mommy won't ever know we had ice cream!" He proclaimed, oblivious of pink stains on his shirt.  
  
  
Tai stifled a chuckle. "She'll never guess." She agreed, putting the boy back on his shoulders. Ahead of them stood a large three-story house, befitting the family of the ambassador to the digital world. Tai hadn't really wanted a huge house, but Lialis had insisted. Now he lived in a mansion with an indoor/outdoor pool, tennis court and a small handful of servants. He didn't mind much, if it made her happy he'd do it. Tai would do anything for her.  
  
  
Walking up the large drive, amidst apple trees, Tai breathed in the scent. Apple blossoms on a warm summer evening, and he was going home to his beautiful wife. Grinning, he increased his pace towards the house.  
  
  
Frowning slightly at the locked door, Tai dug out his key, and let them in. The lights were off, there wasn't a sound in the house. "hmm... probably gave the servants a night off." He mused softly, carrying the sleepy Brady to his bedroom.  
  
  
After tucking his small son into bed, and kissing him on the forehead, the little boy opened his eyes. "Daddy?"  
  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
  
"I want Mommy to kiss me goodnight."  
  
  
"I'll go and get her, sport." Tai kissed his son again.  
  
  
Lialis wasn't in her room. Or her closet. Or out by the pool, the computer room, the entertainment room, or any other room Tai checked. Frowning, he headed down into the kitchen.  
  
  
Lying on the counter was a note. Even from the other side of the large room her recognized his wife's elegant script. Smiling, he picked it up.  
  
  
Tai;  
  
  
Don't look for me, okay? You've never been that bright, and you'll just hurt your head trying to figure out where I am. I'm not coming back, so don't sit up waiting for me. I somehow guess you won't listen to that, you always were pathetic.  
  
  
It's over. Well; there never was anything to begin with on my side. You were convenient, a rich guy who took a shining to me. God did I milk you. I milked every penny from you.  
  
  
Tell that little brat I'm gone, or dead, or something. I don't care.  
  
  
Lialis Hozumi  
  
  
PS: I fired all the servants for you.   
  
  
The small sheet of paper fell from his hand.  
  
  
In the doorway of the kitchen, Brady watched his father. Clutched in his hand was a stuffed soccer ball, and he tilted his head. "Daddy? I thought you were going to find Mommy..."  
  
  
Tai lifted his head, eyes devoid of anything. "Go get your things."  
  
  
Brady blinked at him. "Huh?"  
  
  
"I said go get your things!" In his entire life, Brady couldn't remember ever hearing his father yell. Brady scurried out of the room.  
  
  
Tai whipped around and grabbed the phone off the wall violently. Struggling to control his emotions he dialed his sister's phone number.  
  
  
"Kari, come pick up Brady. I need to find my wife."  
  
  
------  
  
  
Kevlyn groaned and rolled over, trying to ignore the furious pounding that was waking her. It wasn't working. Cursing, she strawberry blonde woman disentangled herself from Davis' lazy embrace. She pulled on a robe, stalked downstairs, and threw open the door.  
  
  
"Fuck, Tai. It's three in the goddamn morning."  
  
  
He shoved past her, and stepped into the hallway of the large home. "DAVIS! DAVIS MOTOMIYA GET YOUR COPY-CAT BAD SOCCOR-PLAYING GOGGLE-STEALING ASS DOWN HERE!"  
  
  
Kevlyn screeched and clapped a hand over the enraged man's mouth. "He's sleeping, you arrogant ass."  
  
  
Tai glowered at her, his face weary. "Get him now, Kevlyn."  
  
  
She scowled and pulled her robe tighter before climbing back to the bedroom. "Davis!" She shoved him, and he toppled out of the bed. "Tai's downstairs." She muttered, tossing her robe to the floor and climbing between the sheets. "He's pissed off, go deal with him."  
  
  
Davis; who had just returned from his night out with Ken and company, grumbled about his head and pulled on a pair of shorts. "Can't a guy get any sleep?" He spat as he made his way to the foyer.  
  
  
Tai was prowling the hallway, like an angry jungle cat. Upon spotting Davis, he grabbed the smaller man by the collar. "Lets go get drunk."  
  
  
"But I just got back-"  
  
  
"NOW, Davis."  
  
  
"I might as well drink off this hangover..." Davis muttered, before going to grab some clothing.  
  
  
------  
  
  
The day had started so wonderfully. The reunion, the promise of friendship and new beginnings. For Tai, the wonderful day quickly became the worst of his life. Until that point, it seemed to me like he was living a dream. The perfect scenario for himself. But the dreams faded to smoke, as dreams often do.  
  
  
The next weeks didn't help. He drank more. Always going to bars, and dragging one of the male digidestined with him. He even took Izzy once, when I wasn't home to stop him. The little boy, Brady, stayed with Kari most of the time. Tai couldn't deal with him, he was a reminder of everything he had lost.  
  
  
After exhausting his supply of drinking partners, even going through the digi-port to Paris to get TK up, Tai started withdrawing. He stayed in that mansion of a home, but from the few times I visited with Izzy, I think that hurt him more than it helped.  
  
  
Tai's plight wasn't the only thing to happen in August. Sam Ichijouji lost a tooth, Jesse Takaishi lost a basketball game, and Sora Ishida was beginning to lose her footing.  
  
  
------  
  
  
"How's the new line?" Matt Ishida tried to make conversation with his ex-wife, as they watched their sons play a video game.  
  
  
Sora sighed and massaged her temples gently. "It's horrible. The designs are atrocious and nothing is selling very well. This may be the end of BiyoBird Fashions."  
  
  
Matt gently put an arm around her in a supportive manner. "It'll work out Sora, things always do."  
  
  
She refrained from comment, and watched her sons silently.  
  
  
------  
  
  
Mimi lit a cigarette and slumped against the vinyl seat. Normally, she wouldn't be caught dead in a fast food restaurant, let alone a McDonalds. But, this wasn't a normal occasion. She was sent to Japan to promote the seventh season of her TV show. Seated across from her, her redheaded six year-old, Patrick, was quietly eating his chicken nuggets.  
  
  
She glanced around the crowded fast food restaurant. People were running around, lined up at the counter. Mimi scowled.  
  
  
"Patrick!!!"  
  
  
Both of their heads turned towards the voice. Within seconds, they had been joined by a blue-haired little boy sporting glasses.  
  
  
"Jay!!!"  
  
  
Patrick responded in kind, as Jay Kido invited himself to their table, sliding beside Patrick on the vinyl seat.  
  
  
"Hi Jay." Mimi said, setting her cigarette aside.  
  
  
"Hi Ms. Tachikawa!" He replied energetically. "I'm here with my daddy, can I eat with you guys?" Mimi shrugged, she wasn't in Japan that often, and Patrick and Jay were good friends. Jay clapped happily and stood up on his seat, waving above the crowd of people to his father.  
  
  
Joe, clad in his hospital scrubs, soon appeared at their table, carrying a tray of fast food and pop. "There you are." He glanced disapprovingly at his son over his glasses. Then he appeared to notice the company and nodded. "Patrick. Mimi."  
  
  
"Hello Joe." Mimi reached for her cigarette, then decided against it. "How wonderful to be in the company of my favourite men..." She smirked at the two children. "And Joe."  
  
  
Patrick and Jay giggled, pop coming out of their noses. Mimi smiled cutely, and picked at her salad.  
  
  
Soon, both boys had finished their meals and were looking hopefully at their respective parent.  
  
  
"Dad..." Jay looked across the table to Joe. "Can we go play in the slides?"  
  
  
"Yeah, can we Mom?" Patrick gave his best attempt at puppy eyes.  
  
  
Joe pushed his glasses up his nose. "Well..."  
  
  
Mimi smirked. "Sure, just don't be too long, don't eat anything you find there, and don't get hurt!"  
  
  
Joe frowned at her as the two boys ran off to the slides that were inside the restaurant. Mimi winked at him, and reached for her cigarette, bringing it to her lips.  
  
  
Her companion scowled. "That's a disgusting habit."  
  
  
"Who asked you?" She muttered, lighting it. Exhaling, she looked over to him. "What's new in Odaiba?"  
  
  
Joe rolled his eyes. "Nothing really. Other than Tai, I suppose."  
  
  
"What happened to Tai?"  
  
  
"Seems he came home from the reunion and that gold-digging wife of his was gone. She fired all the servants, took all her stuff and left."  
  
  
Mimi's eyebrows rose. "It's been three weeks since the reunion, and nobody thought to tell me!" She set her cigarette down. "Can't say I'm surprised. We all knew it would happen sooner or later. How's he holding up?"  
  
  
"Not great, he's at least partially in denial still." Joe sighed. "Can't understand why he put so much faith in her to begin with."  
  
  
"Neither can I." Mimi admitted. "Hell, I can't understand why anyone puts any faith in anyone." Her hand inched towards the cigarette. "Love's pointless. Look how much it hurts you."  
  
  
Her bitterness wasn't lost on Joe, who silently nodded his agreement.  
  
  
------  
  
  
"Bye, Bye Love. Bye, Bye Happiness. Hello Loneliness. I think I'm gonna cry."  
  
  
Somewhere in Tokyo, Kevlyn was sitting in her ten-year old son's room, watching him sleep. She sang softly, awaiting the soft click of the door. Davis would be home soon, most likely drunk, or nearly there.  
  
  
"Bye, Bye Love..."  
  
  
In Odaiba, Kari Kamiya prepared for the upcoming school year. She jotted down ideas for games, and activities to play with her class. In the next room, Gareth sat sullenly on the bed, staring down at the shiny new backpack his mother had gotten him. His cousin Brady watched silently as the older boy carried the object and placed it deliberately in the garbage pail.  
  
  
"Bye, Bye Happiness..."  
  
  
Sora Ishida clung to the blankets in her bed, weeping softly. Everything depended on the sales report coming on the first of September. She could be ruined, everything could go... she continued weeping.  
  
  
"Hello Loneliness..."  
  
  
Toicy Hida sat abruptly in bed, coughing. Glancing at her husband, she quickly muffled the sound and moved into their bathroom. Her coughing increased. Swallowing, she leaned over the toilet, knowing what was coming next.  
  
  
"I think I'm Gonna Cry..."  
  
  
Tai Kamiya downed his beer quickly and glared at the bartender, who quickly brought him more. An entire month. He hadn't seen her in an entire month. Memories of her painful letter fluttered back to him... He took another swallow of his drink.  
  
  
"Bye, Bye My Love... Goodbye."  
  
  
------  
  
  
August. It started out so wonderfully. Everyone was ecstatic after the reunion, they always were. Seeing old friends, laughing with them, reliving their past... It started so innocently, so beautifully.  
  
  
Alas, but beauty fades and withers. Love is unrequited, wounds are worsened, and trust is misplaced.  
  
  
All in the month of August.  
  
  
~Anaia Izumi  
  
  
  
  
Coming Soon:   
  
  
Chapter Two: September 2027 - Torrential Winds  
The sales report at BiyoBird Fashions doesn't look promising for Sora, whose life is slowly slipping out of her control. Matt receives an important phone call, and Cody gets some news, but not would one would think... 


	3. Chapter Two - September 2027 - Torrentia...

  
  
Greetings all! Here's the latest exciting (riiiiight) installment of my wonderful (whatever) story. *grins* Sorry it took so long, School starts Tuesday and I've come down with the flu. figures, doesn't it? What a way to start my senior year...  
  
  
I'm getting meaner in this chapter, there's a warning. Yet another thanks to the wonderful Lavender Ana for beta-reading, and finding all of my typoes! :) Also; a big thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you're all awesome! ^_^  
  
  
Have fun reading, and don't forget to review!  
  
  
TWELVE MONTHS  
  
  
By: Laura  
  
  
Chapter Two: September 2027 - Torrential Winds  
  
  
  
September is a month of beginnings. The beginning of School. The beginning of Autumn. It's a time to, excuse the pun, turn over a new leaf. August wasn't a happy month for many. Even memory of the reunion seemed jaded with betrayal and pain. September brought hope of new beginnings to many. Hope that would quickly falter and plummet.  
  
  
Dreams are fragile things that blow in the wind like a falling leaf. The torrential winds of September swept up dreams and tore them to shreds.  
  
  
September's promise of new beginnings was empty, as so many promises are.  
  
  
~Anaia Izumi  
  
  
------  
  
  
The rain was what first alerted Sora to the fact she wasn't about to have a good day. It was pouring in her open window, onto her desk. The sizzling noise coming from what used to be her laptop computer woke her minutes before her alarm was supposed to go off. Swearing, she jumped from her bed and ran to rescue the machine from the rain. "I just had to pick last night to leave the window open." She muttered, thankful that both her sons were with their father.  
  
  
That wasn't all that went wrong for her that morning. She burned her toast, spilled her coffee, and misplaced her car keys. The rain ruined her hair, she didn't have an umbrella, and by the time she got to work Sora looked like a drowned rat that had been hit by a stampede of water buffalo.   
  
  
Sitting on her desk was a large folder marked "BiyoBird Sales Report" With a scowl, she ignored it. She knew it didn't contain good news.  
  
  
Almost immediately after she settled at her desk, the door opened. "The board wants a meeting, NOW." The angry face of her Sales Manager informed her. "Might want to be on time, since we're probably all out of jobs." He shook his head sadly.  
  
  
Sora eyed him silently. Sure, the man was a huge pessimist, always behaving like this when the Board wanted a meeting, but there was something different in his eyes this time. "I'll be there soon." She said softly.  
  
  
Once the door had shut, she reached tentatively, almost fearfully towards the sales report on her desk.  
  
  
Then her world slipped away.  
  
  
------  
  
  
Chewing thoughtfully on the end of a pencil, Anaia Izumi surveyed her class lists for the new school year. With classes beginning in three days, she needed to prepare. With an almost silent hum, she started writing notes on the various pages before her. She almost didn't hear the ring of the telephone.  
  
  
"Hello?"  
  
  
"'Nai? It's Toicy."  
  
  
Anaia's face lit up at her cousin's voice. "Hey! How's Cody doing?"  
  
  
"He's fine. He took Amelia to the courthouse with him today, she loves it there." There was a visible change in the younger woman's voice. "I have a problem..."  
  
  
"Oh? What's wrong?"  
  
  
"You have to promise you won't tell Cody, he'll just worry, you know how serious he can be!" her voice was slightly frantic.  
  
  
"I promise, I won't tell Izzy either."  
  
  
"I was throwing up again, like I used to when we were in College."  
  
  
Anaia paled. "Are the headaches back?"  
  
  
Toicy murmured an affirmation.  
  
  
Anaia's pencil fell to the ground, her work forgotten. "Is there any chance you're pregnant? Nausea and headaches are symptoms of that..."  
  
  
"No, I'm not pregnant... After Amelia's birth, Cody and I agreed we only wanted one child. He went and had that operation..."  
  
  
"Oh god, Toicy, you have to go see Dr. Kujai"  
  
  
"I know, I'll call my mother later and get his number." Her voice fell even more. "I'm scared, 'Nai."  
  
  
"I am too" The older woman admitted. "But we can get through this together, we do everything together!" Anaia smiled faintly, that was true. They had married within months of each other, both to digidestined, and their daughters were only a year apart in age.  
  
  
"I hope so..." Toicy murmured.  
  
  
------  
  
  
Matt Ishida smiled faintly as he watched his children. The older boy, Tyler was getting beaten at VideoFighter3K by his younger brother, Chris. In his own childhood, the tables would've been turned, with Matt beating TK at such things.  
  
  
He was interrupted from his nostalgia by the doorbell. Warning his boys to behave, Matt went to answer the door. Standing before him was his ex-wife, looking like she'd been through hell.  
  
  
"Sora?" He worriedly ushered her in from the rain.  
  
  
"Matt..." She burst into tears and buried herself against his chest, seeking comfort in him as she had during their marriage. "It's all over Matt... Everything. The business is bankrupt."  
  
  
The blonde man winced, and held her against him. "I'm so sorry..."  
  
  
"I'll have to sell my house. All of my money was in that business."  
  
  
The two children had heard the sound of their mother's weeping, and quickly hurried to the foyer. "Momma?" Chris asked, hesitantly reaching for her. "What's wrong, Momma?"  
  
  
Sora continued weeping, absently pulling her children against her. "I'm so sorry, boys... I tried."  
  
  
Tyler looked up at his father, confused. "Dad? What's Mom talking about?"  
  
  
It wasn't a fun night for the torn family. Sora stayed in the guest room of Matt's house, unwilling to return home. When Tai came to the door with the intention of taking Matt to a bar, Sora had fought with the former leader of the Digidestined over his insensitivity and she slammed the door in his face.  
  
  
Pressed against an unfamiliar pillow, Sora wept.  
  
  
------  
  
  
"Hey Dad! Guess what?"  
  
  
TK Takaishi looked up from his computer into the eyes of his only child. Leaning back in the chair, he smiled at him. "What?"  
  
  
"I made the team!" Jesse grinned. "Only the best boys in school get to be on the basketball team, and I made it!"  
  
  
"That's great!" TK gave his son a high-five.  
  
  
"You think Mom would've been proud?" The young boy's voice was hopeful.  
  
  
"I know she would've." TK replied. His wife, Catherine, had been murdered when Jesse was just three. The poor boy never really had a chance to know her. They had stayed in France, mostly because TK didn't have the heart to tear the boy away from his home. Part of him wished Jesse had a stronger relationship with TK's brother, and his two sons. "Jesse, after the Basketball Season, how would you feel about taking a vacation?"  
  
  
The young boy blinked. "A vacation? In the middle of the School year?"  
  
  
"Well, not really a vacation... Would you like to take your second semester of school in Japan? With your cousins, and your Uncle Matt?"  
  
  
"Would you come too?"  
  
  
TK nodded. "Nothing permanent, just a chance to spend some time with family. You could see your Grandparents..."  
  
  
"That'd be fun..." His expression turned serious. "Just as long as I don't miss any basketball. The season doesn't end until December."  
  
  
"I promise," TK assured his son with a laugh "You won't miss any basketball games."  
  
  
------  
  
  
Toicy Hida sighed sadly at the doctor. "Isn't there anything we can do? I know there wasn't before, but that was twelve years ago..." She looked at him hopefully.  
  
  
Dr. Kujai looked wearily at her. "You've grown into a wonderful woman Toicy, with a wonderful husband and a wonderful daughter. I wish I had better news for you, but I just don't think there's anything we can do this time..."  
  
  
"How long?" Her voice was quiet.  
  
  
"A few months... spend them with your family, Toicy. I can give you painkillers for the headaches, but otherwise there isn't much I can do. You've always known that."  
  
  
"There's still a chance, right? A chance it'll go away, just like it did when I was younger?"  
  
  
The older doctor regarded her with pained eyes.  
  
  
------  
  
  
Toicy's always been my best friend. The sister I never had. The one person I could always rely on. When we were in College, we lived off campus in a small apartment together. She began getting very ill. Headaches, Nausea, Fainting spells... Her mother eventually sent her to a specialist, Doctor Kujai. She was diagnosed with some rare virus with no name, just a series of numbers classifying it.  
  
  
They gave her only a few months left to live.  
  
  
She pulled through, by some miracle. The disease just left her... We both feared it would return, and we both knew it would. It wasn't until right after she got better that we met Izzy and Cody, She never told him about her near death experience.  
  
  
The first two weeks of September were hard, she sat Cody down and told him everything. Toicy called me afterwards, saying Cody took it really well. I just don't know.  
  
  
Everyone was facing inner struggles that month. With the collapse of her business, Sora was forced to sell her home, and moved in with Matt for the sake of their children. Tai still hadn't snapped out of his depression, in fact, Kari feared it was getting worse. Things continued to go downhill...  
  
  
------  
  
  
Matt leaned against the doorframe to his kitchen. He observed Sora silently as she leafed through the classifieds. Her degree was in fashion design, but her fashions had flopped. There wasn't much market for someone like that to get a steady job. He didn't mind that she was living with him, he loved seeing his boys every day. It just made memories of exactly why they had divorced resurface in his mind.  
  
  
He loved Sora when they were teenagers, and he knew she loved him. They loved each other throughout their marriage, the birth of their children, and even through their divorce. Love had nothing to do with why they split.  
  
  
At some point in time their love for each other had evolved into a very deep friendship. He loved Sora, but he loved her as his closest friend. She had felt it too, that evolution of feelings. They both began to long for the passion and romance that they couldn't provide each other. It had surprised everyone when they announced their divorce.  
  
  
Their intense friendship had remained intact throughout everything, and Matt knew that he could always depend on Sora, no matter what.  
  
  
He was glad she felt the same way.  
  
  
Matt was shaken from his thoughts when the phone rang. Motioning to Sora to continue with what she was doing, he grabbed the portable receiver and headed towards another room.  
  
  
"Hello?"  
  
  
"Matt? It's Paul, I have huge news." Paul worked at the Japanese Space Agency, he was in charge of organizing missions.  
  
  
"Oh? What's the news?" Matt leaned against his desk.  
  
  
"Tyoua was thrown off the Hephaestus 4 Mission, and since it launches in less than a month, you're the only person qualified to take his place."  
  
  
The prospect of going back into space made Matt shiver with anticipation, then he remembered Sora. "I don't know, Paul…" He couldn't just leave her, and what about Tai? If anyone needed a friend it was him. Plus, he had heard from Ken that something was wrong with Cody's wife... this was the worst possible time for him to have to leave.  
  
  
"Come on Matt, one more time, before you're too old."  
  
  
He snorted. "I'm thirty-nine, that isn't old."  
  
  
"You're not John Glenn, Matt."  
  
  
"Can I think about it?"  
  
  
"Not really, if you decline I'll hafta put a message into NASA and the Russian Space Agency looking for another astronaut." Paul grunted softly. "C'mon Matt; you know how much I hate those snotty Americans..."  
  
  
Matt sighed. "It's tempting, Paul..."  
  
  
"Space is calling you, Matt."  
  
  
"I just can't say no..."  
  
  
------  
  
  
Yolei knocked softly on the door in front of her, and shifted nervously. Why she was nervous, she didn't know. This was the home of the man who had been her best friend since she was eight. She had found the five year old Cody playing alone in the sandbox, as his Grandfather watched. That had been the basis for a strong and lasting friendship.  
  
  
Before she could become too lost in nostalgia, Yolei found herself face to face with Amelia, Cody's young daughter. Her eyes were slightly puffy, but the girl's face boasted a large smile.  
  
  
"Yolei!" She squealed, wrapping her arms around the violet-haired woman's legs. "Did you bring Tomaya with you?" She asked hopefully.  
  
  
Yolei smiled and patted Amelia's head. "Sorry sweetie, Tomaya wanted to stay at home this time. I'll be sure to bring her over sometime soon. Is your father home?"  
  
  
"Yeah, he's playing with his sticks."  
  
  
It took Yolei a moment to figure out what Amelia meant. "His Kendo Sticks?" She was surprised. Cody had given up Kendo when his grandfather passed away not long after his seventeenth birthday.  
  
  
Amelia nodded. "Yeah, he's swinging them around and stuff, it's funny to watch."  
  
  
With a small laugh, Yolei followed Amelia through the small house to the backyard, where Cody was practicing Kendo maneuvers.  
  
  
"Daddy! Yolei's here!" The small girl then turned and headed inside, saying something about wanting to wait for Mommy to get home.  
  
  
Cody turned and fixed his olive green eyes on her. Then he grinned broadly.  
  
  
Yolei was shocked yet again. For someone who had been told a few weeks earlier that his wife was most likely dying, he seemed to be taking it pretty well.   
  
  
Setting his Kendo sticks down, he walked over to her and gave her a warm hug. "Hello Yolei! Toicy had an appointment, but she should be back any minute now. Can I get you anything?"  
  
  
She blinked. "No, I'm fine. I just came to check up on you."  
  
  
Cody laughed. "I'm great, Yolei. No need to worry about me." He was talking a little too fast for Yolei's liking.  
  
  
She pursed her lips. "Are you sure? You know I'm here if you-"  
  
  
Cody cut her off with another laugh. "I'm fine, Yolei."  
  
  
Further conversation was interrupted by Amelia's excited shrieking, her mother had returned. Yolei followed Cody into the house and smiled to Toicy, who was followed by her cousin.   
  
  
Anaia quickly excused herself and motioned for Yolei to come with her. As the two women headed down the driveway towards their cars, Anaia stopped suddenly, adjusting her glasses. "You and Cody are best friends, right Yolei?"  
  
  
She nodded.  
  
  
"I took Toicy to see her doctor today. The news isn't getting any better."  
  
  
Yolei nodded again, sadly.  
  
  
"She's worried about Cody." Anaia said softly, leaning against her vehicle. "He tries to hide it from her, but he cries at night. He pretends that everything's fine, but she says he cries."  
  
  
"He was doing Kendo today, he hasn't done that since he was seventeen." Yolei sighed. "I think he's trying so hard to put on a brave face that it's hurting him even more."  
  
  
Anaia nodded.  
  
  
------   
  
  
Your voice is small and fading  
And you hide in here, unknown  
  
  
Against the starkly white pillow of her temporary bedroom, Sora's tears fell. Her shoulders shook as she wept silently, so she wouldn't wake her sons. Matt was gone, off at the Space Agency for some pre-mission preparations. She had nearly lost him once before to his job, and she was so scared she would again.  
  
  
Sora wasn't sure if she could handle being alone. She was unemployed, and trying to raise two perfect boys. As much as she hated admitting weakness, Sora needed Matt.  
  
  
And you mother loves you father  
'Cause she's got nowhere to go  
  
  
Kari Kamiya was sleeping soundly. Gareth leaned his ear against her door, listening for the sounds of her steady breathing. Once he was sure his mother was asleep, he hurried down the hallway of their apartment and slipped out the door.  
  
  
In front of the building his two older friends were waiting for him.  
  
  
"What took you so long, runt?" One of them asked.  
  
  
"Mom stayed up late to watch something." Gareth shrugged. "Forget about it, can we go now?"  
  
  
And she wonders where these dreams go  
'Cause the world got in her way  
  
  
Toicy watched her husband silently. Had he known she was awake, he'd shove his sorrow inside himself once more, she knew it. Aching to reach out and hold him, it was nearly painful for her to keep her arms at her side.  
  
  
Cursing her virus, and doctors, and medicine that wouldn't cure her, Toicy's own weeping threatened to overtake her. She had a promising career as an artist, a loving and devoted husband, the most precious daughter she could ever ask for.  
  
  
I wasn't fair.  
  
  
What's the point in ever trying?  
Nothing's changing anyway.  
  
  
------  
  
  
September is a month of beginnings. The beginning of School. The beginning of Autumn. It's a time to, excuse the pun, turn over a new leaf. August wasn't a happy month for many. Even memory of the reunion seemed jaded with betrayal and pain. September brought hope of new beginnings to many. Hope that would quickly falter and plummet.  
  
  
Dreams are fragile things that blow in the wind like a falling leaf. The torrential winds of September swept up dreams and tore them to shreds.  
  
  
September's promise of new beginnings was empty, as so many promises are.  
  
  
~Anaia Izumi  
  
  
------  
  
  
Coming Soon:  
  
  
Chapter Three: October 2027 - Life of an Innocent  
  
  
Children are beautiful, and more often than not, the most important thing in the world to their parents. As Matt leaves for space and Kevlyn grows more distraught with Davis, a tragedy strikes one of the DigiDestined. A Child is Killed.  
  
  
Well; there we have it for that chapter. I don't own Digimon or the song Acoustic #3 by the Goo Goo Dolls... Try and guess what really happens next time ^_^ What is Gareth up to? How will Matt's mission go? Will Toicy get better? Why weren't Davis, Mimi and Joe in this chapter at all? Why is Laura asking so many stupid questions? ^_^  
  
  
Reviews make tha chapters come out faster... and reviews = faster chapters = this story not taking twelve months to write (Oh look, laura made a bad pun. How cute!)  
  
  
Anyways, thanks in advance for reviewing? (Feeling guilty yet?)  
  
  



	4. Chapter Three - October 2027 - Life of A...

Well, I know it's been eons since I've updated this story... I had a LOT of trouble with this chapter... But I finally finished it!  
  
There's a few people I wanna thank though.  
  
First: Ismini, for beta-reading, encouraging me, and be so incredibly nice!  
  
Second: Cherry Seraphym, for encouraging me, and inspiring me to finally finish this chapter.  
  
Third: Lavendar Ana, for all your help with the story so far.  
  
Fourth: Everyone who reviews my stories, it's why I actually finish these things...  
  
So, I'm sorry about the delay, the chapters should come out faster from now on. Please, erad and review, it makes me write faster ^_^  
  
  
  
TWELVE MONTHS  
  
By: Laura  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: October 2027 - Life of an Innocent  
  
  
October was my favourite month when I was younger. The  
first thirty days are spent anticipating the  
thirty-first. Costumes, and candy were on the minds of  
all children. Frightening scary stories of Hallowe'en  
were forgotten, and the fun of dressing up and getting  
treats was embraced.  
  
  
The true tragedy of Hallowe'en was so often  
overlooked.  
  
  
The life of an innocent is a precious thing. When that  
life is cut short, the impact is far greater than  
anything else. I've experienced tragedy before in my  
life, a great deal of it during these twelve months,  
but nothing could've prepared anyone for this kind of  
tragedy.  
  
  
~Anaia Izumi  
  
  
------  
  
  
"You be good for your mother while I'm gone, alright?"  
Matt Ishida stared down at the faces of his two sons.  
"She'll tell me everything."  
  
  
His sons nodded and raced down the hallway to finish  
playing video games.  
  
  
Matt turned to his former wife and placed a hand on  
her shoulder. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked  
softly. She had been through a lot in the past month,  
and it didn't help that it was only four days into the  
month of October and he was leaving her to care for  
both the children.  
  
  
"I'll be fine." Sora assured him. "You go on this  
mission, and bring back mars rocks or something for  
the boys."  
  
  
"I always do."  
  
  
------  
  
  
Kari Kamiya sipped her coffee happily, as she walked  
into the teacher's lounge at Odaiba Elementary School.  
Her class was in Gym at the moment, so she was able to  
sit and relax for a little while.  
  
  
"Ms. Kamiya?"  
  
  
She glanced up and found herself staring at Mr.  
Igmanco, the vice-principal. "Oh, hello!"  
  
  
"Do you have a few minutes to spare, Ms. Kamiya?" He  
asked, a sharp edge in his voice.  
  
  
Kari blinked and set her coffee aside. "Of course Mr.  
Igmanco!"  
  
  
The stern man sat across from her, frowning. "Your son  
was sent to my office again." He stated flatly. "It's  
the seventh time since school started. Gareth has a  
real discipline problem."  
  
  
She blinked again. "Surely, you're-"  
  
  
"Kidding." He finished flatly. "No, Ms. Kamiya, I'm  
not. Your son has no respect for authority, let alone  
his peers. He's mouthy, and outright rude to most of  
the staff."  
  
  
Kari merely blinked once more... it all seemed so  
strange. Her son? Rude? He was a little angel... "I'll  
speak with him, sir." She said softly.  
  
  
He nodded and patted her hand in an attempt to  
comfort. "See that you do, Ms. Kamiya. See that you  
do."  
  
  
------  
  
  
This was the last straw. She'd had enough. No more.  
  
  
Kevlyn Azuno stood abruptly from the couch and threw  
the remote control violently across the room, narrowly  
missing Davis' head.  
  
  
He blinked and raised his eyes to hers, setting aside  
what he had been reading. "Something wrong?"  
  
  
Growling, Kevlyn was surprised there wasn't steam  
coming from her ears. "Something wrong? Of course  
something is wrong you insensitive prick! I didn't  
dent the wall with the remote because I thought it was  
too boring!"  
  
  
Davis' eyebrows raised, and the only thought going  
through his mind was 'PMS...'  
  
  
When he said nothing, Kevlyn screeched with  
frustration once more and stalked from the room.  
Seconds later, she returned, clutching a photo album.  
"See this Davis?" She demanded, waving the photo  
album. Opening it she began going through. "Look, it's  
us at Sora and Matt's wedding. Us at Tai's wedding. Us  
at you cousin's wedding. Us at Ken and Yolei's  
WEDDING."  
  
  
He nodded. "Alright, the point to this is?"  
  
  
"If I have to tell you, then... then..." She made  
another frustrated noise and stalked off.  
  
  
Davis blinked again. "I guess she's out of Midol."  
  
  
------  
  
  
Exhausted from a long day at school, Kari set her bag  
down on the couch. As Gareth went to do his homework,  
she picked up the phone, and dialed her brother's  
number.  
  
  
"Hello? Kamiya Residence, Brady speaking."  
  
  
"Hi Brady!"  
  
  
"Aunt Kari!" The boy's voice was filled with delight.  
"Daddy was just gonna call you to see if I can stay  
this weekend. Can I?"  
  
  
Mentally, Kari sighed. Again? Brady had spent more  
time at her home in the last few months than his own.  
It wasn't the child's fault, she reminded herself. "Of  
course Brady, you're always welcome here. Can I speak  
to your dad?"  
  
  
"Just a minute!" Kari could hear him covering the  
phone with his hand, and then a muffled yell of  
'DADDY! AUNT KARI'S ON THE PHONE!' Moments later Tai  
picked up.  
  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
  
"Hey Tai. How come you want Brady to stay over here  
again? Is something wrong?"  
  
  
"Of course something is wrong!" He shouted, and Kari  
sighed again. He was gonna rant at her, she could just  
feel it. "My wife left me, I think I'm allowed to be  
depressed!"  
  
  
"Tai, I really think you should see someone about  
this. I'm sure Joe knows a good-"  
  
  
"Shrink? I don't need therapy Kari, what I need is my  
wife back. I'll bring Brady over in an hour." With  
that, he slammed the phone down.  
  
  
Kari leaned against the wall, tears welling up in her  
eyes. "Oh Tai…" She whispered softly.  
  
  
------  
  
  
The pillow felt softer than usual under Toicy's head.  
It was like she was floating above it, barely brushing  
the material. Her eyelids were heavy, her breathing  
growing more labored with each moment...  
  
  
The life was draining slowly out of her... Everything  
was falling away... Her heartbeat slowed... Her  
breathing ceased... her pulse...  
  
  
Cody sat up in bed covered with sweat. "A dream...  
Just a dream..." He whispered, softly. Glancing beside  
him, he could see his wife, silhouetted by the faint  
moonlight. Her cheeks were pale, but her chest rose  
and fell with her soft breathing.  
  
  
Stroking a lock of hair from her face, Cody gently  
kissed her cheek. "I will take care of you, Toicy. I  
promise."  
  
  
The words were a whisper. A whisper of a promise that  
he didn't know if he could fulfill... "No matter what,  
I will take care of you..."  
  
  
------  
  
  
"Dad?"  
  
  
Ken looked up from his work, into the eyes of his son.  
"Yes Sam?"  
  
  
The boy shifted nervously from foot to foot. "Can I  
ask a question, Dad?"  
  
  
"Of course."  
  
  
"Well... I heard Mommy talking to Aunt Kari, and they  
were saying that Uncle Tai is sad. And then they  
started saying mean things about Brady's Mommy... Why  
is Uncle Tai sad? Would he be happy if I made him a  
picture?"  
  
  
The innocence in the boy's question tugged at Ken's  
heart. "Well, Tai is sad because someone hurt him,  
Sam. Someone did something very mean and it's making  
Tai sad. If you want to draw him a picture, I'll make  
sure he gets it. That would probably be nice."  
  
  
Sam's face lit up slightly. "Okay! I'll draw him a  
really happy picture!"  
  
  
Once he left, Ken sighed and hung his head. "If only a  
picture could make him happy." He whispered, his heart  
going out to Tai.  
  
  
------  
  
  
Gareth Kamiya looked around nervously, if his mother  
caught him, she'd be really mad. Slipping his shoes  
onto his feet, he reached for his jacket...  
  
  
"Gareth?"  
  
  
He groaned, cursing his cousin. "What do you want  
Brady?" His young voice was harsh.  
  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
  
"The bathroom. Just go to sleep."  
  
  
"I hafta go to the bathroom too... Can I come?"  
  
  
Impatient, Gareth sighed. "Sure, fine, just hurry up  
and then go back to bed, okay?"  
  
  
A few minutes later, when he was sure that Brady was  
fast asleep, Gareth slipped from the house.  
  
  
------  
  
  
It was Devil's Night. Or at least, that's what some  
people called it. The night before All Hallows Eve. A  
night when some groups of people decide to get their  
kicks by playing nasty pranks on others.  
  
  
My first clue should've been the thump at my window,  
but I ignored it. I know that blaming myself won't get  
me anywhere, it won't help anyone. Sometimes I wonder  
why I'm the last one left... Why I'm the one writing  
these memoirs? So many people deserved it more than I  
do.  
  
  
I was barely a part of their lives, merely a watcher,  
as I've said many times before. But they've all passed  
on now. And I live. I'm old, and most likely somewhat  
senile, but I live.  
  
  
Why should I still be here when a single child  
couldn't live through Devil's Night?  
  
  
What came before it was merely a prelude to the first  
true tragedy of these twelve months... But it wouldn't  
be the last... That would've been too easy.  
  
  
------  
  
  
Anaia Izumi was lying peacefully in bed, wrapped in  
her husband's arms when a soft thump at her window  
awoke her. Groggily glancing at the clock, she made a  
face. 1 AM. She had class tomorrow, this was no time  
to be worried about things going bump in the night.  
  
  
Snuggling closer to her husband, she closed her eyes  
once more.  
  
  
The next sound to awaken her was a scream.  
  
  
Pulling on a robe she went to her window to  
investigate, and nearly fainted from the shock of what  
she saw.  
  
  
Three young boys were crowded in her backyard, two  
clutching eggs in their hands and leaning worriedly  
over the third. He was unconscious.  
  
  
Putting on her glasses, Anaia gasped once more. The  
unconscious child was Gareth Kamiya. Shaking Izzy  
awake she told him to call an Ambulance, and rushed  
outside.  
  
  
"What happened?" She shouted, as she ran towards the  
boys. The other two bolted immediately upon seeing  
her, and Anaia fell to her knees beside Gareth's  
unconscious body. "Oh God..." She listened for  
breath... Nothing... His pulse was weak...  
  
  
"IZZY! Hurry and get an ambulance here! He isn't  
breathing!" She screamed, and began CPR on the child.  
There was blood leaking from his head, he had  
obviously fallen from something... the tree in her  
backyard?  
  
  
She continued CPR, praying to whatever deity she  
believed in that the Ambulance would get there soon.  
  
  
Izzy rushed out to join her, Kyelli following him. He  
covered his daughter's eyes when he saw the sight.  
"Kyelli, go wait for the ambulance in the driveway."  
He said, as calmly as possible.  
  
  
The girl did as she was told, obviously freaked by  
what she had seen.  
  
  
"His pulse is growing weaker... he's losing a lot of  
blood." Anaia's voice was frantic. "Go call Kari! Make  
sure she meets us at the hospital! Hurry!" She  
continued with her CPR.  
  
The sound of an ambulance's siren broke the relative  
silence of the chilly October night.  
  
  
------  
  
  
Dragging Brady by the hand, still in her nightgown,  
Kari burst into the emergency ward. Frantically  
searching for a nurse, she grabbed the first woman she  
saw. "My son! Where is my son?!" The normally calm  
woman demanded.  
  
  
The nurse gave her an impatient look. "What's his  
name?"  
  
  
"Gareth. Gareth Kamiya."  
  
  
"I'm afraid he's in surgery, but the family that  
brought him in are in the waiting room, speaking to  
the police." The nurse motioned to her left, removed  
herself from Kari's grasp and walked off.  
  
  
Still dragging Brady, Kari ran towards the waiting  
room.  
  
  
Anaia was there, sobbing onto Izzy's shoulder. Kyelli  
was buried against her father's leg and Izzy was  
speaking to the police man. They all turned when she  
entered.  
  
  
"What happened?! Where's my son?!"  
  
  
The police officer frowned. "Are you Hikari Kamiya?"  
He asked.  
  
  
Kari nodded. "Yes, Gareth's my son."  
  
  
"I'm afraid I must ask you to come with me." He turned  
back to the Izumi's "That's all we need of you for  
now, but we may be in touch later."  
  
  
Leaving Brady with Anaia, Kari followed the police  
officer to a smaller room. "What happened?!"  
  
  
"Ms. Kamiya... Are you aware that your son was outside  
throwing eggs at houses tonight?"  
  
  
She shook her head dumbly.  
  
  
"Well, after throwing some at the home of the family  
who brought him in, I understand they're friends of  
yours."  
  
  
She nodded.  
  
  
"Well, it seems he fell from a tree and suffered a  
very nasty bump on his head. They've taken him in for  
emergency surgery, but the doctors aren't sure if the  
brain was damaged in the fall."  
  
  
Kari swallowed.  
  
  
"Your son was with two other boys, but they ran off  
when Mrs. Izumi ran outside. Can you tell me the names  
of any children you son is friends with?"  
  
  
"I... no, Gareth's never introduced me to any of his  
friends. His teachers say he spends all his time alone  
when he's at school... There has to be some mistake,  
my son would never go around throwing eggs at houses.  
Especially not Izzy's house!"  
  
  
The police man looked at her sadly. "Alright, Ms.  
Kamiya. I'll question you further when you've regained  
your composure."  
  
  
She returned to the waiting room, where Anaia  
immediately embraced her. "Oh Kari, I'm so sorry! I  
tried to give him CPR... he lost so much blood..."  
  
  
Kari was numb, unable to do anything but nod once  
more.  
  
  
"The doctors should know something soon." Anaia was  
trying her best to sound reassuring.  
  
  
------  
  
  
Joe Kido sighed as he pulled into his parking space at  
the hospital. Another dull work day. Grabbing his bag  
he walked into the building.  
  
  
Nodding to those he knew, Joe made his way to the  
emergency ward, where he was working that morning.  
"What's new today, Tatsuka?" He asked the nurse.  
  
  
"Two victims from a car crash last night, they're in  
stable condition. There's a kid with gross  
hemorrhaging and possible brain damage, he's been in  
the Operating Room since 2:30 last night... It's not  
looking favorable."  
  
  
Joe made a face, he hated hearing about children  
getting injured. "What's the kid's name?" He asked.  
  
  
"Kamiya. Gareth Kamiya."  
  
  
Joe choked on his coffee.  
  
  
------  
  
  
Kari was a wreck, pacing back and forth in the waiting  
room. It was growing dark outside, and she still  
hadn't heard anything about Gareth. Izzy and his  
family had left, taking Brady with them. Laughter  
could be heard from the open window, as three children  
in Hallowe'en costumes passed, eager for their  
promised candy.  
  
  
"Kari?"  
  
  
She broke from her pacing and turned, finding herself  
facing Joe... his face was tense. "Joe!" She took a  
deep breath. "Please find out how my son is doing! I  
want to know when I can see him! You can find out,  
right Joe?"  
  
  
He looked nervously at the floor. "Kari, when I got  
here this morning and heard about Gareth, I  
immediately went to the OR to assist with the surgery.  
The best surgeons in the hospital were working on  
it... Gareth hit his head too hard, he lost too much  
blood..." He removed his glasses to wipe at them. "I'm  
sorry Kari, there was nothing else we could do..."  
  
  
Joe watched as one of his fellow Digidestined let out  
a wail, and crumpled to the ground, trembling. A small  
tear leaked out of the corner of his eye. He has asked  
to be the one to deliver the news merely because he  
knew her... he just wished there was more he could've  
done.  
  
  
Gently placing a hand on her shoulder, Joe opened his  
mouth to reassure her, but he couldn't find the words.  
The life of an innocent is a horrible thing to lose...  
  
  
------  
  
  
the winter here's cold, and bitter  
it's chilled us to the bone  
  
  
In her Manhattan apartment Mimi Tachikawa-Samson got a  
phone call. News from Japan... Patrick watched as his  
mother began crying, her hand shaking, nearly dropping  
the receiver.  
  
  
we haven't seen the sun for weeks  
to long too far from home  
  
  
In Japan, Sora Ishida held both of her children  
tightly against her, shaking with sobs. She rocked  
back and forth on her heels, not wanting to let them  
go. She needed to hold her children...  
  
  
I feel just like I'm sinking  
and I claw for solid ground  
  
  
TK Takaishi sighed as he sat his son down. Gareth had  
been Jesse's friend... Why did so much tragedy have to  
happen?  
  
  
I'm pulled down by the undertow  
I never thought I could feel so low  
  
  
It was a night like any other for Tai. He sat in a  
bar, drowning himself in alcohol... It was the only  
escape he could think of... It was the only escape he  
had...  
  
  
oh darkness I feel like letting go  
  
  
Yolei was a sobbing mess, and Ken held her tightly.  
The news of Gareth's death had been horrible... It  
made him feel so powerless...  
  
  
if all of the strength and all of the courage  
come and lift me from this place  
  
  
Kari Kamiya lay crumpled in her car. She didn't have  
the energy to drive, she didn't have the desire to  
move... Her baby boy, her life... her everything had  
been taken from her... it was all her fault... all her  
fault... all her fault...  
  
  
I know I could love you much better than this  
full of grace  
  
  
Somewhere above the rotation of Earth, a space shuttle  
flew towards its destination. Its crew, sleeping...  
Unaware of the tragedy brewing within the engine of  
the small shuttle... Moments later there was an  
explosion.  
  
  
full of grace  
my love  
  
  
------  
  
  
October was my favourite month when I was younger. The  
first thirty days are spent anticipating the  
thirty-first. Costumes, and candy were on the minds of  
all children. Frightening scary stories of Hallowe'en  
were forgotten, and the fun of dressing up and getting  
treats was embraced.  
  
  
The true tragedy of Hallowe'en was so often  
overlooked.  
  
  
The life of an innocent is a precious thing. When that  
life is cut short, the impact is far greater than  
anything else. I've experienced tragedy before in my  
life, a great deal of it during these twelve months,  
but nothing could've prepared anyone for this kind of  
tragedy.  
  
  
~Anaia Izumi  
  
  
  
Next Time: Chapter Four: November 2027 - Downward Spiral.  
News of the explosion in space reaches Sora,  
Kari copes with her tragic loss, and Cody's life takes  
a turn for the worse... and Yolei Ichijouji is forced  
to become the grip on reality for them all...  
  
  
------  
  
Well? How was it *crosses fingers* Not my best work, I know... but I tried!  
  
Please review! ^_^   
  
Ciao!  
  
-Laura,  
http://www.fireflypond.com 


End file.
